A New Start
by PheonixArising
Summary: Zeus doesn't take Percy's rejection of godhood well. So, to teach him a lesson, he forces it on him. Percy/Artemis/Aphrodite cos theres hardly any fics that pair Percy with poor old Aphrodite. Adopted from Harshamrknd. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pjo or HoO. Unfortunately. Rated T cuz paranoia
1. New Beginnings - Ch1

Hello there, I'm AuraSentinel. With the permission of harshamrknd, the original author of this story, I have taken this fic under my wing. I hope to live up to your expectations.

The first few chapters will be following the original chapters. Albeit with a few changes, but the basic plotline will stay the same.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

This story is set after the 2nd Titan war.

Ch1. New Beginnings

(Percy)

I'm Percy Jackson. You've probably heard of me, I'm not hard to miss. Son of Poseidon, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of more monsters than I care to remember, and twice over Hero-Of-Olympus. And, while I'm on the subject, the most recent God of The Tide. And Time, and The Hunt. And maybe even Desire. I also may or may not be the God of Awesomeness. Strange domain, I know but hey. I don't get to choose. 'But Percy,' I hear you calling, 'We thought you didn't WANT to be a God!' Bit of a touchy subject you see. But since you love me, don't even THINK of denying it, I'll tell you.

It started with me finding out that I was a demigod. Pretty standard as far as Demigod Introductions go, except of course for the part where I had to fight a fury. Which still terrifies me even now, funnily enough. Now everyone knows my story, at least until after the 2nd Titan War, but what happened next really defined my life.

(Flashback)

I woke up in my mother's apartment after driving to New York, and for a moment I was confused. I felt as though something had happened, yet I couldn't recall anything. Brushing it aside, I sat up and smiled with glee at the fact that Kronos was gone. It had been months, yet I still basked in the afterglow of being free from the prophecy.

I walked over to the window. Deciding that it was a nice enough day, I opted for opening the window and climbing out onto the balcony. 'Zeus and Apollo must be in a good mood' I thought to myself. Not a cloud was in sight, the birds were whistling their jubilant tunes as rays of sun leaked down from their place upon the stars. I looked in the general direction of the Huntress. It was day and the stars weren't visible, but somehow I just knew where it was, 'Zoe,' I thought, 'I wonder what it's like up there?'

Little did Percy know that at that very moment the Olympians were discussing him.

"That insolent demigod! Rejecting our generous offer of Godhood! How dare he! I vote we kill him, the boy has no respect for his betters." Zeus seethed.

"He is not to be harmed Brother! I forbid it! " The panicked sea god spoke, alarmed at the thought of his favourite son sleeping in death.

Ever the voice of 'wisdom' , Athena spoke up, "Father is correct though, barnacle beard. The sea-spawn would be wise to respect us."

The two rivals started another one of their famous arguements once again until Zeus thundered, quite literally, "Stop your incessant bickering! We shall force Godship upon him. " Before Poseidon could counter, he spoke again, "It is either that or he dies Poseidon. Choose. There will be no further discussion on the matter."

Poseidon looked conflicted. He didn't want to hurt Percy, as it inevitably would of he found out that his own father was part of the group that forced godhood upon him, but he didn't want him dead. In the end, he decided that a son who was alive but hated him was better than one dead.

Zeus turned to Athena and spoke, "My daughter, we need a plan to lure him here. I leave that to you to figure out."

Athena reasoned, "I don't think he will take well to us tricking him. I think the only way we have a chance of this working is if he is mortally injured. Wound him, and make it seem like the only way he could survive would be if he was turned. Otherwise he stands a very good chance of razing Olympus."

"I supppose that is true. How shall we proceed?"

"Maybe... I could beat him to a pulp. Then we turn him into a God to save his life?" suggested Ares.

"I said it before Ares, my son shall not be harmed by direct interference! " Poseidon shouted.

As expected, Athena came up with a plan. They would destabilise the, already shaky, construction in one of the damaged temples. The wall would fall on him, crippling him, and in the process of healing him turn hin into a God. That way he would think they had no choice.

Naturally, Poseidon was averse to the thought of his son harmed. When Athena, however, assured that Percy would not be in risk of death, he relented.

Of course, Poseidon wasn't the only one against it. Many of the council were. Percy had built up good relationships with many of the gods, even Artemis to some extent. Their cowardice won out though, in fear of Zeus's wrath.

The following day Hermes visited Percy's house. He was asleep but woke up when Hermes' voice sounded.

"Hey Hermes, 'cha doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing Perce, The council just wants to see you. As soon as possible. Which means right now. Get dressed." Hermes spoke, his voice grave.

Percy immediately knew Hermes was lying. After fighting in a war, you tend to develop a good sense for it. Shrugging it off as nothing, he ran up to his room and dressed as fast as he could. Once Percy was done dressing, Hermes teleported them to his temple. He looked at him confused.

(Percy's POV)

"Wait here, Don't move. I will come for you whence we are done." After saying so, Hermes left.

With nothing to do, I looked at my surroundings. The walls had huge cracks in them, not dissimilar to fault lines, that looked ready to split at any moment. 'Must be one of the

damaged temples,' I thought, 'Only explanation' My thoughts went back to Hermes and his behaviour. It was strange, to say the least.

I was looking at the paintings on one of the walls when a huge groan from the temple sounded. I looked up in trepidation, the ceiling was caving. I panicked, and ran towards the entrance as fast as I could. 'Shit,' I cursed, 'It's blocked.' I looked up again only to see that the cracks were widening and fine dust were drifting from them. I gulped, scared, and looked for a way out. I finally spotted a corridor leading out of the room, but it was across the room from where I was standing. I could reach it, but I'd have to run for my life. Quite literally. I quickly made my way towards it when, to my eternal annoyance, a bigger groan aounded and the roof collapsed. I sprinted towards the corridor but no matter how much I ran, I wouldn't reach it. Stone blocks were falling around me. I took one last look at the roof only to find that a huge piece of it was falling right in my path.

I closed my eyes and said, "Didn't think I'd die like this." The block reached it's target, and I knew no more.

(Apollo's POV)

We waited for Hermes to return after leaving Percy in his temple. Frankly speaking, I was not ok with this. At all. But, as usual, I couldn't go against the wills of the council. I snapped out of my thought as Hermes flashed in front of us.

"He's there." He stated, his tone lacking emotion. I knew that Hermes didn't approve of this.

Everyone turned towards Poseidon, looking at him expectantly. He sighed and struck his trident on the throne room's floor. We heard rumbling, and then a large explosion. I flashed to his location immediately and cleared the rubble with a wave of my hand. I balked at the sight that welcomed me. The broken and twisted form of Percy lying, the Hero of Olympus, lay dying on the floor. Urgently, I checked his pulse and saw that it was very weak. I snapped my fingers, panicked, and flashed he and myself to the throne room and immediately got to work treating him. I heard an anguished cry and looked up to see that Poseidon had tears in his eyes.

"He is alive, you know. He is one hell of a tough guy to kill." I chuckled.

Once I was sure that he was stable, I nodded towards Zeus who stood up. The rest of the Gods followed his example. I walked back to my throne, gathering my energy, and started chanting. Everyone followed my lead, speaking in the language of the Greece of Old.

Slowly, our powers surrounded us in the form of mist. It glowed a gentle white, and the combined form of the mist from each god and goddess shot to Percy's body on the floor and surrounded him. Finally, he was completely enveloped in the raw, combined power of the Olympian Gods. By the time we had finished his transformation, Percy's wounds had healed - and he emitted an aura of power as strong as an Olympian. The mist had been absorbed by his body. We waited, anxiously, for him to gain consciousness, but it didn't happen. 'Strange,' I thought, 'He's supposed to have woken up by now.'

Normally, once you are made a god, your injuries, fatigue and desire to sleep are gone. I looked at the resr and saw that many wore the same look of confusion that I did. Worried, Poseidon finally spoke up, "Did we do something wrong? I thought he was supposed to be awake by now. Why isn't he waking up?"

"His body is most likely adjusting to his newfound power. Give him a couple of days and he should be fine." Athena reassured.

We nodded in light of this new knowledge and I snapped my fingers, causing a stretcher to appear. Slowly, I lifted Percy off the floor and onto it. I snapped my fingers once again and he disappeared. Poseidon questioned, "Where did you send him?"

"To my Temple, He will be under my care for now. Once he has awoken, I will inform you all."

"But what about his domains?" Aphrodite asked, strangely excited about something that I didn't have enough time to guess.

"We will know when he awakens. The Fates shall be contacted, and hos domains shall be selected by them. This meeting is adjourned." Zeus finished.

A/N: So, first chapter of my version of harshamrkind's story. What do you think? Drop me a review, any criticism is appreciated. As long as it's constructive, and could even remotely help me in one way or another.

You, hopefully, already know where I got this story idea from. Please be patient with me, as update times may be slightly erratic after the first 9 chapters or so.

PS: Just a little reminder, I adopted this with the permission of the original owner, harshamrkind. Check his profile out!


	2. What the Hades happened? - Ch2

A/N: So, next chapter. I decided to go with a three way Percy/Artemis/Aphrodite pairing. Mainly because I fell like there isnt enough Perodite stories out there. That being said, she will be a love interest from early on, but she won't get with him until a little bit after he gets with Artemis. Until then she'll be playing a sort of Best Girl Friend role. Enjoy!

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Ch2. What in the Hades happened?

(Annabeth's POV)

-3 days later-

It was Springtime, and I had just finished tieing up all the loose ends the Battle of Olympus had left. So, Chiron, as a gesture of thanks, allowed me a few weeks away from camp. I had nothing to do, and I hadn't seen Percy in a while so I made my down to his house from camp. I was excited to see him, who wouldn't? He's amazing. And he's mine. I thought about how much this would surprise him, and I grinned silently in delight l. I reached Percy's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a voice say. 'Sally, ' My brain supplied, 'She sounds upset. ' The door to the apartment swung open, and Sally looked terrible. Her eyes were a bright red from crying, and she seemed very worried and tense.

"Is everything alright, Sally? What happened? Talk to me." She said gently.

"Annabeth! Thank the gods you're here! I can't find Percy. He isn't answering any Iris Messages and I'm scared. I don't know where he is." Sally said, looking close to crying again.

I was shocked. Sally had never been in such a fragile state before, at least from what I've seen. I questioned her on when she had seen him last; She claimed that she had wished him goodnight the day before and went to bed. In the morning, when she had gone into his room to wake him up for breakfast, he wasn't there.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" I suggested.

"He would have told me, wouldn't he? I mean he doesn't usually just dissappear without telling anyone. I'm just worried. What if something happened to him? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself, or him." The poor woman looked close to tears. Again.

Seeing nothing that I could do, I decided to console her by patting back. Paul walked into the room a few minutes later. He spotted me and immediately asked if I knew where Percy was. When I shook my head, his face, very visibly, paled. He lead Sally to the couch and spoke to her, consoling her, and I'm glad he did. For all my wisdom and knowledge, helping people is unfortunately not included in the deal.

"He'll be ok Sally, he can look after himself. He's a grown man now." Paul spoke gently.

"But where could he have gone? He never leaves without telling me." Sally cried.

I perked up immediately as an idea struck me.

"What if he thought he'd be back soon, and so he tell you?" Both Sally and Paul looked at me in surprise. Slowly, Sally nodded. It looked like she hadn't of thought that. There was only one place he could have gone to, and that was Olympus. It was near to his house, and he could be there and back without anyone noticing that he was gone.

So, in perfect synchronisation, Sally and I both spoke, "He's gone to Olympus."

"Don't worry Sally. I'll go to Olympus right now, and I'll drag his sorry ass down here myself if I have to."

"Thanks Annabeth."

I smiled, "No need thank me Sally." After saying my Goodbyes, I left their apartment.

I got a cab to the Empire State Building, determination in my expression, and asked the receptionist for the keycard to the 600th floor. He gave his standard reply, "There ain't no 600th floor kid." I simply cleared my throat, and he looked up in annoyance. He immediately recognized me and fumbled for the keycard. After he handed it to me, I smirked and thought, "I love my job."

I got into the elevator and slotted the keycard for Olympus in. It slowly ascended, going past the 'top' of the building. Apollo's music started playing, and I cringed. 'He needs to change that,' I thought. When the elevator arrived I got out and, straight away, went to my mum's palace. She was smart, she'd help me find Percy. I found the palace and walked up to the gate where, by some mystical force the gods use that even I don't know about, it swung open without me touching it. The damage from the final battle witg Kronos was visible, but thankfully it wasn't as severe as Hermes's Temple. I found my mum leaning over battle plans and formulating strategies for them, as per her domain. I coughed lightly, and she looked up.

"Ah! Annabeth. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Percy, mother. Have you seen him? I'm positice he's somewhere around Olympus."

"You don't know. Do you?"

"What? Am i supposed to know or..."

"Percy Jackson was injured. A temple collapsed. He has been turned into a God to save his life." she stated simply.

I just stared, "What?"

(Artemis's POV)

I looked at Percy, whom was laying unconscious on the floor, and thought, 'What did we do wrong? He should be awake by now.'

My idiot of a brother, Apollo who quite literally thinks that the sun shines from his arse, conjured a stretcher and shifted Percy onto it. I was tempted to go over to him, to hug him or something. Yes, I, Artemis, biggest manhater in the history of manhaters, fell for a man. Against my character, I know. I'm not happy about it either. It doesn't help that the damn boy was too perfect for his own good. I had my oath to take into consideration though, it isn't something that I can take lightly. The consequences could be huge if I broke it. I was surprised at his modesty. It isn't every day you meet a man selfless that he would gladly give his life to save his friends. It sounds selfish, but to be honest I was glad he was a God now. It would give me the rest of eternity with him.

I knew that The Hunt wouldn't take it well. A lot of people wouldn't, but they can't do anything. If I couldn't stop it, and believe me I tried, I would LOVE to see how they do.

There was also the problem of my lieutenant, she would not take well to the news of Percy's ascension. I flashed to Yellow Stone national park, where the Hunters' had setup camp, and called Thalia. Better to get it over and done with.

"Milady, you called for me?"

"Thalia, I have some news for you.", I sighed and continued, "Percy Jackson has been made a god."

"What? Milady, how could this happen? I was under the impression he didn't want to be a god. He's gonna be PISSED!"

I told her the lie that Zeus ordered us to tell everyone. He was beyond help, and godhood had been the only way to save him. She stood still, her face betraying nothing, for a few minutes and I thought she had seen through my lie but finally, she spoke, "Maybe it's just what the Fates wanted. When can I see him Milady?"

"He is unconscious at the moment. We do not know what's wrong with him, but he shall be fine soon. Unfortunately, even then you cannot meet him his powers are under his control. A newly-turned god must learn to bend their powers to their will, and until then the raw energy ge outputs would be fatal to mortals. Once it is safd, I will take you to him."

"Thank you, Milady."

She turned to leave when I called her back and whispered, "Do not tell anyone about this. They must find out on their own."

"But-"

My eyes narrowed, "No Thalia. My decision is final."

She stared at me for a while, and I refused to back down. Finally, she spoke up, resigned, "Yes Milady, very good."

I then called the other hunters, 15 in all as many had fallen during the war, and told them that we would be leaving for Camp Half-Blood. I was on the receiving end of a lot of groans but finally, they relented.

I flashed back to Olympus. Deciding that I nothing better to do, I went to Apollo's palace to see how Percy was doing. Upon arriving there, I happened across almost the entire council waiting outside a room. Everyone except my father, Ares and Athena were seated, waiting for Apollo to come out. Working out that this was Percy's room, I joined them and sat on a chair that was lying around.

Aphrodite smirked at me, and I blushed slightly. Yes I can hear you all gasping, but let me get this straight (A/N: geddit? Okay ill stop :P) I am not a lesbian, I'm simply not averse to relationships with my own gender. To be honest, I had a slight crush on Aphrodite. Not as big as Percy, but it was there, she was beautiful, and she knew how to fight too. I wondered if she knew about my feelings towards Percy, But even if she did, she wouldn't tell anyone. Right?

After a suspenseful few minutes, Apollo came out of the room and announced, "His vitals are fine. Physically, there's nothing wrong. There isn't even anything to suggest he's unconscious. It's like a coma, a very, very strange coma. I've never seen anything like it."

I looked at everyone, and they all seemed worried, even Dionysus to some extent. I did notice that Aphrodite looked noticeably more worried than the rest of us when a pure white flash materialised, and the three fates appeared. In unison, they spoke, "We can help." Silently, they went into the room and the door slammed shut, jerking us out of our trance. Hermes immediately left to fetch the missing council members.

After a few minutes of silence, a blood-curdling scream sounded. We jumped in fright, though I would never admit it, and stared at the door. The screams didn't stop, and by the time Zeus arrived pretty much all of us were panicking, Wondering if Percy would be ok. Suddenly the shouting stopped, and the Fates exited the room. They looked at Poseidon in respect, and-was that awe? They then vanished.

Everyone was thinking it, I just voiced it, "What in the Hades just happened?"

A/N: Second installment of A New Start. I hope you liked it. I've decided upon a update schedule, sort of, and I've ppted for trying to get a chapter out every 5 days. It gives me time to think up my ideas and write them down.

Drop a review, let me know what you think! Send me your ideas and what you want to see. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. I become a God! - Ch3

Third chapter. As always constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.

Ch3: I become a god.

(Percy's POV)

Darkness. That was all I could see. Voices, I heard them. Chanting, empowering. Suddenly, a form of energy closed in on me and pain erupted from all sides. It was potent, I'd never felt such pain in my life. Think of The Styx, and the pain you get from that. Got it? Good. Now times it by about 15. In reality, the pain lasted for about 3 minutes. Yet, as terribly cliché as it sounds, it seemed to last forever.

I found myself in a palace. A white palace. Immediately I was confused. Wasn't I just on Olympus? Tgere are no white temples on Olympus, except the Throne room. This didn't look like it though, and I got a little bit freaked by this lack of information. After wondering for eternity, I couldn't make heads or tails of it. 'Maybe,' I thought, 'I'm dead.' Then I heard laughter. Chilling, haunting laughter that only increased my belief that I was dead. It felt omniscient, echoing from all sides. I panicked, you try not to when you have no idea where you are with a strange voice laughing at you, I couldn't feel my body. It was piercing, laughter cutting right through me. Slowly, the nlise came to a stop, and I gathered enough courage to ask, "Who are you? And where am I?"

"Who I am is not important. The question you should be asking is, who are you?"

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The disembodied voice chuckled," Wrong."

Confused, I replied oh so eloquently, "What?"

It chuckled again, "Your ignorance astounds me," I felt a cold shiver run down my back, those words..."but no matter! Tell me your story boy, and I may decide not to kill you."

That same blank feeling, that empty nothingness I had felt the morning before, surfaced again.

"I am not telling you anything until I know who you are and where I am."

"Aren't you stubborn? My identity shall be revealed in due time, your story though. Will you tell me or will I have to kill you?"

"I will, I swear it on river Styx." I waited for the customary boom of thunder, nothing happened.

"Waiting for thunder? Such oaths are meaningless here. Don't you know where you are?"

I narrowed my eyes, a subversion tactic, "Don't sidetrack me. Who. Are. You."

"Very well. Some worlds, I am known as The Father. On Earth, I am known as God. But most commonly, I am known Chaos."

My jaw dropped. The Creator of the Universe, and he was talking to me? So my brain, as it usually does in these situations, naturally decided that this was all part of an elaborate plan by Apollo or Hermes to trick me.

"I assure you, I am no joke." said Chaos, affronted.

"Wait! How did you hear my thoughts?"

He deadpanned, and simply looked at me. I immediately blushed in embarrassment, 'Creator of The Universe, Percy. He can do everything.' I reminded me self. He spoke five words, "Tell me your Story, now."

And so, I told him everything. What could I do? He scared me. I was happy to find that he was a patient listener. Occasionally, he would speak up and ask questions which I answered. He fell quiet at the end of my recital, as if thinking. After a few tense moments of me wondering whether I would die or not, he spoke, "The others will be pleased."

"What are you talking about?"

"Patience, my child. Your time has not yet arrived. Your rise has not yet started," A slightly fanatical look gleamed in his eyes, "Now, BEGONE!" He shouted in a powerful voice.

I felt a tug in my gut, and the world turned black. I felt pain again, and this time I screamed. The tug in my gut strengthened, and it soon had me gasping for air. My eyes flew open, and I saw the three fates standing beside my bed.

"Rest, young god. Rest. " Slowly, I fell asleep to their hypnotic voices. My last thoughts were, "God?"

(Apollo's POV)

Hurriedly, I raced into the room to check on Percy and found him asleep. I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding, and sighed in relief. I turned around to see that the whole council had entered the room. I groaned, and ushered them out but before I could get far we heard a groan. I turned on the spot. It was Percy, he had woken up and was blinking rapidly.

"How are you feeling Percy?" I spoke gently.

"Fine, but I have a severe headache. Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"You are in my palace. What happened?"

Percy told us about the way the temple collapsed. We tried our hardest not to look guilty, and I think I did a good he continued with how he had entered a white palace, about how he had conversed with Chaos, as usual Zeus wouldn't believe him, and how he had woken up to see The Fates telling him to rest. We were dumbstruck at what he had said.

"Are you sure the voice said that ot was Chaos?" Zeus asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, that's what he said. He also said that 'The others would be pleased.' Whoever they are. Do any of you know what he's talking about ?"

We shook our heads. Then came the question we were dreading.

"Why did The Fates call me 'young god'?"

Being the only one brave enough I took a deep breath and spoke somewhat confidently, "When the temple roof collapsed on you, you almost died. We considered all other options, but turning you into a god was the only way to save you. So, we went ahead with it."

The look on his face told us all we needed to know. He was angry, VERY angry. His form flickered, and just for a moment his true form shone through.

He spoke calmy, "How could you do this to me? Did you do this, Father?"

Poseidon looked heartbroken, and O felt soryy for the older god. He really did love his son. "Percy, son, I had no choice. It was either this or your death and you know that I can't bear that."

"But what about my choice? I chose not to become a god. Yet here I am, thr exact thing I chose not to be. Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?"

It took a lot of convincing to calm him down, but eventually we managed it. At least he agreed that we had no other choice. I was scared to of what would happen if he found out the truth. Would he destroy Olympus?

Zeus finally brought Order to the Chaos, pun severely intended, and called for a council meeting to determine Percy's domains. We flashed to the throne room, me taking Percy.

"We are gathered here today to give this young god his domains. The Fates, oh great and glorious rulers of constancy, we call upon thee. Light this young god's way, show him his colours, reveal his domains!" Zues chanted.

Three points of light appeared in the shape of a triangle. The dispersed light, filling the area, before coalescing and forming into the solid shape of The Three Fates. They looked at each of us un turn, and finally looked towards Percy. They raised their hands, and fice symbols rose. In unison, they spoke, "We bestow upon this god the domains of..." A pale blue apparition formed in the shape of a wave, "The Tide!" Next, a shimmering golden image of an hourglass appeared, "Time!" A shining silver arrow with a wooden bow materialised, "The Hunt!" A manifestation of a pink dove holding a rose in its beak came into view, "Desire!" An image of a black sun became visible, "And fin ally," Awesomeness!" (A/N: This is more for humour really, this domaim won't play an important role :P)

We stared, openmouthed, at The Fates before turning to Percy who was equally surprised. Zeus got up from his throne, enraged, and started shouting, "But he would be too powerful for a minor god! This cannot be permitted!"

"Who said that he would be a minor god? He shall be an Olympian. The 13th Olympian." The Fates commanded.

"What! But, I-No!", stuttered Zeus.

"We know that a lot of you question our decision, but what many of you don't realise is that we are given orders too." The Fates spoke.

Ever curious, Athena asked "But who can give orders to you?"

The Fates gave a single smile and uttered a single word before vanishing.

The word reverberated around the room, and everyone froze in their place. 'CHAOS.'

So, end of third chapter. Little late posting this chapter, but hey real life's gotta take priority.

Drop a review, let me know what you think! Send me your ideas, or tell me what I did wrong.

PheonixArising. (Formerly AuraSentinel)


	4. Okay then - Ch4

As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Please review, favorite and follow.

New Species, New me. Ch. 4

(Artemis's POV)

I was shocked, and that was putting it lightly. But what happen next shocked me even more. As we were staring at the spot the fates had vanished from, the figure of our attention began to glow with a golden light. It was that bright, unnaturally so, that even Apollo had to shield his eyes for fear of going blind. As the light died down, Percy stood. With a few major changes.

A shimmering silver garb adorned his torso, not unlike the Nightingales of Old, that draped at the waist of the right side of his body. Apparently liking the theme, his jeans followed suit. A silver-blackish colour dyed his jeans similar to the midnight black of his hair. The whole outfit clung tightly to his body, accenting every aspect of his muscled figure. Even his eye color had changed from its sea green to a metallic gold. And maybe I was laying it on thick, but I honestly thought he was the hottest man, 'boy' the man-hating part of me said, I had ever seen. Comparing Cupid to him would be an insult, to Percy of course, in my biased opinion. His left hand held a unusual bow, one which I did not recognize. Apollo seemed to however, as his face turned white. Completing the set, a quiver of what looked like Ancient Nordic arrows fit on his back. Aphrodite squealed, deafening me, which brought me out of my trance.

"What?" he asked, completely oblivious to his own body changes. Even his voice had changed. It was now melodious and deep, a huge change from his previously light and sweet voice. He paused to listen to his own voice. It was then that he realized that something had changed about him.

"Dude, you have wings. That's wicked!" Hermes exclaimed, summoning a huge mirror so that Percy could see himself. We heard a gasp as he saw his reflection. He then reached around his back to touch his wings, as if to check if they were real. Another squeal sounded, and I didn't even have to look. Aphrodite, practically raping him if the way she was eying him was any indication. I wish she looked at me like that... Percy too, for that matter. As much as I hated it. I sighed, louder than I meant too obviously, as the throne stopped and stared at me. As anyone would do I blushed in embarrassment and looked away. They looked strangely at me before continuing on. (A/N: Sorry I kinda suck at writing in first person, I am trying my best though.)

My father cleared his throat loudly, succeeding in capturing his audiences attention yet again. No-one liked an angry Zeus. Not because he was powerful, oh-ho no, it was because he threw a tantrum equal to a toddlers if he didn't get his way.

"I am sure I do not need to explain his titles, as you were present. He has, however, been appointed the newest member of our prestigious and glorious council." Poseidon rolled his eyes, "So it has been said, so it shall be. Hail, Perseus Jackson!"

"Hail!" We dutifully replied.

I was slightly surprised that Zeus had inducted him into the council without a fight, but as explained by the fates, he had no choice as they were orders from Chaos.

A sudden whoosh sounded as a pitch black flash appeared. It was Hades. "What is the meaning of this?" He roared. "This, this, BOY has barely entered godhood yet is an Olympian already! I, on the other hand, have waited for over three millennia, have I not? This is unacceptable! I do not agree to this! "

"Olympus does not welcome you brother, leave."

"I demand an answer Zeus. To avoid me would be foolish."

"Hades," Poseidon tried to reason, "the fates declared it so. We have no authority to decline them." Yet Hades wouldn't seem to listen. They went back to arguing as we sat silently on our thrones. I snook a glance over to Percy, and supressed a grin as I saw him shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to another. He looked up at me and smiled his adorable smile which the feminine side of me couldn't help but coo at. It was just so, so cute. I shuddered, I never want to hear myself say that word again.

A sinister laugh came from around us,

"I know that voice." Percy whispered, seemingly scared. Meanwhile my father, the idiot, decided to speak up... "Who dare threaten us?"

The voice laughed mockingly, "

Your arrogance knows no bounds Zeus, you do not even bother to learn your betters. I am Khaos, the creator. Hades!"

We felt a shiver run down our back as he finished.

"My liege?" Hades questioned fearfully.

"I forbid you to interfere with internal Olympic matters. "

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Now, I shall take my leave."

The voice dissappeared.

Hades, while being scared shitless, flashed away. Suddenly, a small quake originated from all around. When it was was finished, a golden-turqouise throne rose with a wave pattern imprinted upon it. Percy whistled in appreciation, and, guessing that it was his, sat in it.

"Now, there is also the matter of Percy's education."

"Wait, What? Education?"

"You don't seriously expect to control your powers and domains straight away, do you? You need to learn how to control them and use them to their full potential. As the only god with the experience of managing as many domains as you have, Apollo shall be your teacher. Any objections?"

When no one said anything, Zeus continued, "Good. Now, Artemis shall be your tutor for Hunting, as per her own domain. Desire shall be taught by Aphrodite. As for your other domains, ask Athena for help if you require it." Finishing, Zeus flashed out. As did Ares and Athena, but the others stayed behind to congratulate Percy.

I approached him to discuss his timetable, and I saw Hermes and Apollo conversing with him. I scowled, 'This can't be good.'

Suddenly, Hermes laughed and said, "At least we have a better chance of getting laid now, we have the God of Desire on our side."

So I'm back :P Sorry I haven't updated in a while, what makes it worse is that I don't really have an excuse for it. Just a lack of motivation. I'm back now though, and will be updating by the same schedule.

Signing off, PheonixArising.


	5. War? - Ch5

**War? - Chapter 6**

 _(Please read the AN at the end of this chapter!)_

* * *

Focus. Calm. Peace. Serenity. The basic thesis on which warfare was founded. Lose your focus, and you lose your life. You don't keep calm, you leave yourself vulnerable. These words rooted themselves thoroughly in the hero's mind, repeating and progressing as a divine mantra-shaping his thoughts and actions. The man's eyes flickered, left to right, searching with his mind's eye for any hint of his opponent's presence. Artemis was not an easy fight, in any case. The famed huntress made one fatal mistake, however, drawing a breath in as she nocked and aimed a single silver arrow. The slight inhalation and his heightened senses warned Percy of what was to come, and the veteran warrior sidestepped the arrow just as it whizzed past his head. Artemis cursed, and he chuckled. He shot from his meditative state upon the vibrant forest floor and drew his symbol of power: A lone gilded black katana. He assumed a battle stance, and he waited for the annoyed goddess to confront him. She did just so, leaping from her perch upon the old yew tree and drawing her silver hunting knives in preparation for the upcoming melee. The two combatants circled each other. Every move being scrutinized, looking for an opening in which to attack... Neither moved. The impasse stretched for what seemed like hours, until finally Percy moved. He leapt at her, as a hellhound does its prey, and brought his katana up in a thrust. The maiden goddess expertly dodged his assault and her knives set to work, forcing him on the defence. They were a flurry, a snowstorm in the height of its tantrum. Ducking and weaving, dodging and swerving, as their blades struck sparks against one another. It continued for some time, neither one gaining the advantage until finally Percy saw his opportunity. He struck like a cobra, poised for the kill, and the goddess fell to the floor. The young god smiled in satisfaction and held his blade to her chin.

"Yield?"

The goddess grumbled and slowly stood up, "I yield. Again."

Percy laughed, "Oh don't be such a sore loser Arty, I won fair and square."

"Yeah but you win all the time. And you've only been a god for six months!" Artemis pouted.

He laughed yet again. During the time between his ascension and now, the two had struck up a very unlikely friendship. What with Artemis's manhating ways and Percy's extreme tendency to respond in what, most likely, would be considered an untoward manner. He made Artemis seem human almost, which was a huge feat in itself. She didn't mind his empty mindedness, or his many faults. In fact she even let him compliment her without the threat of castration that any other male would have faced.

"You know you look adorable when you do that right?" The,thankfully, un-castrated male replied.

She growled as a small red blush blossomed across her face, not that she'd admit it, and threatened him, "Keep talking airhead and you'll have no head to say that with."

The warrior laughed nervously, unsure if she was serious or not. He opened his mouth to speak, when he was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash of light and telltale warmth of the god of the sun.

"What do you want?" Artemis spoke, annoyed.

Apollo flashed a grin, apparently unfazed by his sister's treatment of him,"Gotta take Perce here up to Olympus. Old boss man wants to see him. Don't ask me why, I'm just the messenger."

Artemis looked reluctant. Percy had to admit he did want to stay with her and the hunt, but a direct summons from the King of Gods can't be ignored without consequence. The warrior sheathed his blade and shimmered slightly as his battle garb faded into his normal attire consisting of white knee-length shorts, a pale blue t-shirt and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt complete with Ray Ban sunglasses atop his head.

He sighed, "Let's go Apollo."

He then turned to Artemis, smiling slightly as he did. He ruffled her hair and laughed quietly at the indignant look she threw him. He gave her a quick hug and, before she could curse him, flashed to Olympus in a vivid array of colours. Artemis stood, stock still, her face flushed red from embarrassment. Apollo smirked.

"Oh you've got it bad lil sis"

She glared at him as she drew her bow. And, realising the danger he was in, Apollo too flashed away in a golden beam.

Artemis screamed.

* * *

Percy arrived at the entrance of the grand city of Olympus. He started the walk to the throne room, drinking in the sights of the divine metropolitan stronghold. The anfractuous roads weaving in and out of the buildings leading to one solitary location, the Olympian throne room. He made sure to wave and smile at the residents as he passed, it wouldn't hurt to have friends after all. He passed the marketplace, watching the merchants and colporteurs go about their daily business trying to earn a living. Soon enough, he had arrived at the opulent gates. He entered, and found Zeus waiting for him at the center.

Percy bowed, "Lord Zeus."

Zeus nodded, and motioned for him to stand.

"Perseus. I am certain that you are curious as to why I asked you here today. In short, I have an offer for you. It is in the interest of both myself and you. As I'm sure you'd agree, it is futile to deny that we do not... Like each other, for lack of a better word. However, as we are both god's, and Olympians at that, we must further ourselves from a petty dislike. Your father has requested a lieutenant. The situation beneath the waters has grown worse, and you may or may not be aware but Oceanus is amassing his army. War is coming. I have reached the decision that you would be best suited to the position. For obvious reasons, I'm sure you know. Do you accept?"

Percy had to admit, he liked the idea of it. Being his father's immortal lieutenant did sound good. Plus he'd most likely be called upon to liaise between the two realms, Land and Sea. On the other hand, he had to consider the effect this would have on his domains and his relationships. Specifically, his relationship with Artemis. He thought the goddess was fun, and pleasant to be around most of the time. He wanted to see where it would go, and the only hesitation he had with accepting the offer was the reduced time he would get to spend with her. However, the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few in his mind. His father needed help, and god's be damned if he was going to let his family suffer. Zeus cleared his throat, a clear sign of his growing impatience.

"I require an answer Perseus. Preferably soon."

The newly-christened god turned to his king, and gave a nod.

"I accept, my liege."

"Good. You are to report to your father's realm in a weeks time. I will allow you to tell him the news himself. And one more thing, do NOT forget that you must ask permission before entering his domain. No matter if you are his son or not. The consequences are known to be dire. As much as I dislike you, we need all the help we can get in the coming war."

Percy inclined his head slightly, and bowed once more before flashing back to his palace.

* * *

 **A/N: _NO I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY._** Yes I know this chapter was a long time coming, and that's largely because I lost my love for writing. A friend recently got me back into it though, so all's good. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. I won't be updating by a schedule anymore, but rest assured updates will be more frequent than this one. Anyway, onto story matters. A lot of people portray Artemis as a man-hating sexist absolute prick in their fics before Percy magically shows her that not all are bad. In my opinion, the Olympians and Artemis herself would be much wiser than that. Yes, she does have a slightly biased opinion towards them but not overly so. The Olympians have been around for thousands of years, plenty of time for them to mature in. The Hunters I could understand, but not Artemis. As a result she will be less aggressive as is commonly seen in fics. Also, Zeus. Fics also often portray him as a power hungry individual who is paranoid and obnoxious, and while to an extent this is true, I do not believe this to be wholly the case. He is the King of Gods, and no matter how he obtained the position it would still take a measure of skill to keep that position for the length of time that he has. Therefore, Zeus will be a competent leader in this fic. Still a bad father, but nevertheless. Anyways, rant over. :P Thanks for reading and... Review Please!

 _PheonixArising_


	6. Confliction - Ch6

Oceanus sat. Regal, just as a ruler should. The Titan of The Seas pondered upon the nature of the upcoming war. He had chosen neutrality ever since the start of the First Titanomachy... He had seen how they rule. The Titans. They cared nothing for the subjects under their command, they were a resource. A tool to be used at will and then discarded. They disgusted Oceanus; Titans were meant to be respected, not feared. For what had his brethren brought but pain and suffering?

He had wondered where it had all gone wrong. Gaea, he supposed, had a heavy influence. The Earth Primordial had been driven insane in her lust for power. The Titans loved their mother, that much was sure. They would bend to her beck and will, but not him. Oh no, Oceanus was his own person. Mother or not, he would live his immortal life how he saw fit. Perhaps the end of Ouranos was what began their descent. Fitting, considering his final words. Fools! They should have payed heed to the prophecy. Kronos' pathetic attempts to stop it only confirmed its occurrence. Did they not know prophecy can be rewritten? Their ignorance brought their fall- yet the Sea Titan knew better. Kronos was weak. Oceanus could learn from his mistakes.

The Gods had promise at their birth, he knew this. The individual power held in each and every one of them astounded him, yet he was the only one who noticed. As with anything however, they were not perfect. Oceanus could see this in their persona. After they were freed by Zeus, of course. He had decided to wait. Risking his life by allying himself with the Gods would mean nothing if they allowed their pride to rule them. And for a time, he truly thought it would not. Those hopes were dashed as the Titanomachy came to a close. Oceanus was not unjust, however. He had waited- A thousand, two thousand... _Ten thousand years._ They had not changed, of course they hadn't. Oceanus was tired; He was tired of incompetent rulers _. 'The world could be perfect... If only I ruled it.'_ He mused. Was his lifelong neutrality worth risking, for the simple want of a better world? Surely, the Gods could not have been so bad. There had to be some reason they had lasted so long.

A voice sounded, "Milord?"

Oceanus looked up from his musing.

"Your army is growing. Within a year's time, we shall be ready."

No. They were no different from the Titans. Their subjects feared them, they _died_ for them, and the Gods cared not. He could make it better; He could make the _world_ better. The third golden age had yet to begin.

Oceanus smirked and dismissed his general.

 _"I hope you're ready Olympus..."_ He whispered.

* * *

The former demigod lay in the forest, staring up towards the stars. The Huntress always was his favourite constellation- Fitting, he supposed. He had three days left to meet his father, and he had yet to talk to Artemis. What was he expected to say? He couldn't exactly walk right up to her and say ' _Hey Artemis, so we've been kind of friends for a while now but my father needs my help so I'll see you in a few centuries_.' The fates themselves seem to have cursed his ability to form sentences. He needed a break, he'd been a god for six months now yet he still had issues with immortality. How the hades did the Olympians survive this long without going insane?

He sighed, surveying his surroundings. The forest was vibrant, more than usual. Nothing like most forests at night, dark and uninviting, a magical twilight enveloped the area. Plantlife was plentiful, fauna of both magical and mundane grew. Mystical Driftbark trees grew as far as the eye could see, and plain ivy grew along all inch of the tightly-knit blanket of trees. Percy looked up, eyeing the luminous silver leaves that speckled the star-mottled night sky. The forest truly was magical, nothing mundane could hold this much beauty. The God smiled and stood up, inhaling gently as he did so. A faint, pleasant scent of mint filled his nose- cleansing his lungs and leaving his mouth watering. The smell permeated the forest, bringing a soothing effect to all in its influence. The damp ground felt like a firm sponge beneath his feet, holding him gently then releasing its soft grasp as he stepped. A very faint blue mist pervaded the area, holding true signs of godly influence.

His worries having been soothed, the God of Time came to a revelation.

'Aphrodite!' He mentally shouted, 'Surely she would know what to do. Plus, I've been needing help with my domain of Desire. Perfect!'

The God laughed and sent a message to Aphrodite, requesting permission to enter her palace. A short delay, and the acceptance message came through. He smiled a toothy grin and flashed to her palace.

The stunning love deity scrambled around, quickly trying to find clothes before Percy arrived. She had awoken not a minute before his request came. Yes, it was night, and _strictly_ speaking gods didn't _need_ to sleep, but she was tired! She _was_ the goddess of love. She had certain... activities to attend to. She spotted her silk robes in a heap near her bedroom door, and almost dived over the queen-sized bed in an effort to obtain them. She tied it loosely around her body. And not a moment too soon, as Percy chose that moment to arrive in her palace's entrance hall in a fine mist of water vapour - leaving behind the smell of the sea. She smiled happily as her best friend came into view, and launched at him- hugging hum tightly. Percy, naturally, hugged her back and suddenly become _**very**_ awareof their proximity. A huge golden blush flooded his face.

It was strange how he and Aphrodite had become friends, and he doubted it would have happened at all if not for his ascension. After becoming a god, he of course required tutoring in his subjects. Mainly, Apollo did the work as he had roughly the same number of domains as he had. Artemis helped out too, sharing the load between them. Aphrodite, however, was responsible for tutoring him in his domain of Desire. During which time, the two had grown extremely close. He dreaded it at first, expecting her to be every bit as overbearing as the rumours and her children were. To his surprise, she wasn't. They hit it off surprisingly well, and he was rather glad he had decided to attend- despite her reputation. She was sweet, kind, caring and not at all as vain as was often told. Yes, Percy admitted she was flirtatious, and rather promiscuous at that, but that came hand in hand with her domain. Even so, who was he to judge? He had no control over how she lived her unending life.

She squeezed him tightly for a few more moments, seemingly unnoting of Percy's embarrassment. She jumped back suddenly and opened her mouth to speak, before spotting the huge golden blush he was sporting and pausing.

She smirked coyly, "Aww, big boy excited?"

"Shut up." He hissed back, his blush growing ever larger.

"Are you going to make me?" She whispered seductively.

Percy simply rolled his eyes, "Come ooonn Aphie, I'm serious."

She laughed quietly for a little bit, before calming down and gesturing him to sit next to her on the sofa.

"So seriously, what's up?" The love goddess spoke.

* * *

 **A/N:** So uhhh, hi? Yeah, was a _waaaaay_ longer delay than I expected but as I said I haven't abandoned it. It's just very.. slow in being written. _Very_. It will be done eventually though. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Review Please.


End file.
